1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intelligent transmission element, and more particularly, to a linear guide rail, a ball screw, a bearing, a linear bearing having the intelligent transmission element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,978, No. 7,222,553 and No. 6,095,009 disclose various kinds of spacers (silencing elements) having different shapes with corresponding rolling elements and their operating conditions, etc. In these prior art, spacers are used for separating rolling elements to reduce noises and frictions due to rolling elements rubbing against each other; therefore, the spacer would inevitably run into the rolling element and get damaged, later the spacer may be broken and impede the operation of the rolling element, in the end the lifetime of the transmission element could be severely affected.